Fever Dreams
by xXDraconisXx
Summary: Chichiri needs a little help dealing with the pains on his past...nonyaoi. friendship fic.


> I bet you're all sick of me by now...:P but here's another fic that I just had lying around and decided to add. Poor Chiri-san is having troubles with his past and needs a little help...R&R. 
>
>> Fever Dreams
>> 
>> It was raining…again…it seemed to rain a lot now. But Chichiri almost welcomed it. He was sitting in his room within the palace, by the window. He glanced out at the rain. He sighed. Lately, he had been haunted at night by images of his past. He didn't know why, and probably never would. He leaned forward and opened the window. The cold, wet winds burst through, hitting the monk directly. Chichiri closed his eye as the rain struck at his skin, but he soon opened it again and gazed out into the storm. The lighting cracked in the clouds, illuminating the dark sky, and the boom of thunder soon followed. Chichiri never forgot. It had been exactly nine years ago…
>> 
>> Chichiri stepped out of the palace. The lightning cracked loudly everywhere. The rain came down like hailstones against the palace. Chichiri walked out into the black night, ignoring the cold numbing rain, and the fact that he was soaked. The memories were overcoming him dramatically and he needed to get away…
>> 
>> "I'm sorry Houjun…I can't marry you…"
>> 
>> "What?! What do you mean?!"
>> 
>> " I just can't! Houjun! I'm sorry! I can't love you!"
>> 
>> Chichiri opened his eye. The face of his fiancée etched into his mind. That fateful day, the one he loved more dearly than anything else…had hit him with a cruel truth: rejection. And just before they were getting married. Only eighteen then, and ready to live the rest of his life with her, only to have his happiness wretched away by another. He was heart-broken and confused. He wanted to know whom had stolen away his life. He had felt the anger boil inside him. He decided to find out who she now loved. He was walking about his village, around his home. When he heard familiar voices around a corner, he peeked around just in time…to see his best friend kissing Kouran… his eyes widened, in horror and in shock. He felt like he was going to be sick. He twitched, as he watched Hikou. He had been a bit curious when Kouran pulled away and ran off. And that day, Houjun swore he'd get his friend for what he had taken from him…vengeance.
>> 
>> Lightning cracked suddenly, and Chichiri's concentration was broken abruptly. He blinked. He lifted his head, which seemed unusually heavy now, and glanced around him. He was till sitting on the rock in the forest. The monk shivered, the effect of the cold rain raking him with chills.
>> 
>> He felt so tired, and rested his head back on his knees.
>> 
>> When he aroused, he could faintly hear someone calling him. He didn't move, too tired to even lift his head. The voice came to his hearing again, the call, an Chichiri opened his good eye. He strained to see in front of him. Silence. Nothing. Chichiri thought he was hearing things, and was just closing his eye again, when the call came yet again.
>> 
>> " Chichiri?!" Chichiri ignored it, but soon it started to sound familiar. "Hey! Chichiri!" The seishi groaned, his head beginning to ache horribly. "…Chiri?"
>> 
>> That voice…
>> 
>> Chichiri felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. He slowly tried to look up.
>> 
>> " N-nani?" the figure above him smirked.
>> 
>> " Hey…what are ya doin out here?"
>> 
>> Chichiri squinted at the shadow as it came into focus. Then-
>> 
>> " T-Tasuki…?"
>> 
>> " Hai…disappoint ya?"
>> 
>> Chichiri looked down. Tasuki bent down to the monk's eye level. "Come on…lets get back inside ne? You're soaked to the bone…don't wantcha getting sick…" Tasuki gently grabbed hold of his friend's arm. Chichiri didn't budge. He couldn't. Everything was numb. Tasuki seemed to notice. "Oh Chiri, y-ya can't!"
>> 
>> Chichiri finally allowed himself to surrender to the cold, and slipped into unconsciousness.
>> 
>> Tasuki was surprised Chichiri had let himself suffer like this. He could catch a fever. He noticed his friend was indeed to cold to even move. That's when he saw the monk let out a sigh as he closed his eye and started to fall from his spot on the rock. Tasuki gasped, and caught the seishi.
>> 
>> " Chichiri!!" _Oh no…he's passed out…_
>> 
>> He felt so tired…Something was wrong…a voice called to him again…but this time…it was different. Then he was awake.
>> 
>> " Houjun!"
>> 
>> Chichiri's eye shot open. He didn't recognize where he was…he wasn't in the forest anymore. He looked about him. He was now warm and covered. He sat up.
>> 
>> " Wha!-Where am I?"
>> 
>> " don't you even recognize your own home?"
>> 
>> " Nani? "home"?" he took another look around. Indeed, he was home. "What the-"
>> 
>> " Houjun, are you alright? You were found unconscious outside the village…"
>> 
>> Chichiri looked up. He gasped.
>> 
>> "…mother-?" he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. This was impossible.
>> 
>> " I'm glad you remember me…" she smiled.
>> 
>> " What happened?"
>> 
>> " I don't know? You tell me?"
>> 
>> " I don't have any idea-"
>> 
>> " Well…Hikou and Kouran are outside somewhere…they don't know about this…maybe you shouldn't tell them ne?"
>> 
>> " Hikou and Kouran?!" he swayed, as he stepped out of the bed. _What is going on!?!_ he ran outside.
>> 
>> It was all here…Everything…his home, his village, and the inhabitants. What was happening…he didn't know. All of this wasn't suppose to be here…he must be hallucinating…he rubbed his eye.
>> 
>> " This just can't be real…"
>> 
>> " Houjun!"
>> 
>> Chichiri turned. _That voice…_
>> 
>> " Houjun! There you are… we've been looking for you!"
>> 
>> Chichiri's eye widened. _It can't-…_
>> 
>> "Houjun? You okay?"
>> 
>> " Nani?" he blinked, not realizing he was staring. "…Hikou?" his eye widened more.
>> 
>> " Yeah…"
>> 
>> " Oh my god…" and Kouran stood there beside Hikou. She smiled.
>> 
>> " Want to go down to the river?"
>> 
>> Chichiri staggered back a bit, feeling a bit light headed. He spoke to himself.
>> 
>> " I don't feel well…" he didn't really intend to speak out loud.
>> 
>> " Well…meet us down there when you feel better…" the two figures turned and walked off.
>> 
>> All the memories flooded back. Betrayal, vengeance, murder…Everything gone…Chichiri followed behind Hikou and Kouran, making sure they didn't see him. He needed to make sure.
>> 
>> At the river, Chichiri hid behind a large tree, and peeked around. Hikou and Kouran sat by the river laughing…flirting? Emotions renewed inside Chichiri. The hurt, confusion, sadness, anger…-yes….anger…especially the anger…Chichiri growled deep in his throat. He watched in horror as Hikou leaned forward and kissed Kouran. Chichiri felt the shock run up his spine…it felt like lightning had struck him. His temper only barely restrained. He felt the old anger build deep in his soul. It was happening again. Suddenly, the scenery changed. Chichiri's surroundings had changed from sun to cold hard rain, and dark storm clouds over head. Lightning struck viciously. Chichiri was soaked, and looking ahead at a figure in front of him. Hikou. Chichiri knew what was happening. He looked down. In his hand was a knife. The knife he had planned to kill Hikou with. Chichiri gasped, and clenched his teeth, as the full effects of his past took over. Anger, frustration, betrayal…his pupil contracted. The anger returned. The horrible anger that seemed to posses him in al his being. Kouran kissing Hikou…it was all there. Chichiri grasped the knife, and slowly started to walk towards Hikou.
>> 
>> " You…"
>> 
>> Hikou tried to retreat, but could not, for he was wedged between Chichiri and the raging waves of the stormed river.
>> 
>> " Houjun! What are you doing?!"
>> 
>> " …Traitor…"
>> 
>> " What?"
>> 
>> " Kouran…" Hikou looked around him frantically.
>> 
>> " Oh…Houjun! What are you talking about! Please…stop."
>> 
>> " Why should I?" his voice carried no emotion.
>> 
>> " I'm your friend!"
>> 
>> " No…no friend of mine would ever steal another's fiancée!" he held the dagger up.
>> 
>> " Houjun!!"
>> 
>> " Korosu!!" he ran forward.
>> 
>> What happened next went too fast for Chichiri to barely act. Just as he let the dagger come down, the person who he thought was Hikou, vanished and faded, leaving behind- Chichiri gasped.
>> 
>> " TASUKI?!" Chichiri quickly jumped away as he slowed his rush. He dodged the bandit, and dropped the knife he was clutching. He then tripped and let the ground break his fall. When he finally opened his eyes, he surveyed his surroundings. He was back in the forest. He was lying on his side on the muddy ground. Everything had been illusion…fake…he gasped as he realized what he could have done to his friend. Then he remembered…unfortunately his numbness returned, along with the fatigue and cold. He pushed himself up until he was standing, an looked back, trying to find Tasuki, and hoping he moved out of the way fast enough.
>> 
>> " Chiri?" Chichiri blinked.
>> 
>> " T-Tasuki?"
>> 
>> " Are you back to your senses now?"
>> 
>> " Yes…I…thinks so." he was so incredibly tired. His eye strained to focus. He could barely make out the prone form of Tasuki as his bright-haired friend started towards him. " Tasuki…I didn't hurt you did I?"
>> 
>> " No…I'm okay…are you? You went absolutely crazy…"
>> 
>> " I…don't know…I feel…strangely tired…" he staggered, his head throbbing horrifically, and he felt so cold. Yet his face burned like fire. He felt his legs give. He heard Tasuki scream, and it rang in his ears.
>> 
>> " CHICHIRI!!!" Tasuki ran forward an let his friend fall against him, wrapping his arms around the monk protectively. " CHIRI!!" Chichiri sank to the ground. Tasuki pulled his limp, cold body into his lap. "Chichiri!" No answer. Tasuki lifted Chichiri's head. His good eye was barely open. It's color dull and clouded with fever, and his pale face's only color was the bright red flush across his cheeks. Tasuki gasped. He quickly stood, Chichiri's fevered and frozen form in his arms. "Chichiri, hang on!" he ran through the forest, back to the palace, not stopping to catch a breath.
>> 
>> Chichiri laid in bed, shivering and sweating. His fever reaching over 105 degrees. Tasuki had never left his side, wiping his friend's face of sweat, and readjusting the covers around the sick monk. He never left his friend.
>> 
>> When he had burst through the palace doors, the others ran up to him. Miaka had been first to reach them. She got one look at Chichiri's condition and put a hand to her mouth. Hotohori immediately ordered a room be readied for their sick friend. He also called for the seishi Mitsukake be found and brought, but Tamahome explained that the healer had gone a village and wouldn't be back for a few days. Tasuki swallowed hard, looking down to the unconscious monk in his arms. Chichiri would have to fight the fever on his own…Tasuki demanded that he be able to stay with his friend and, fortunately, his wish was granted. So he remained by his companion…
>> 
>> Tasuki wet a towel and brought it to Chichiri's sweaty brow, and gently dabbed the sweat away. Tasuki was worried. Chichiri had gotten worse within the last few hours. He was now shuddering, and his breath would come out uneven, rasped, and quick. It was obvious he was in pain. He would occasionally moan in his unconsciousness, and Tasuki would be quick to comfort, taking the distraught monk's hand in his own.
>> 
>> " Daijobu Chiri…" he bent over his friend and wiped the sweat from his face once again, using the towel to stroke the seishi's forehead comfortingly. Chichiri seemed to visibly calm down at the touch, and Tasuki sat back down, this time by his friend on the bed. He felt horrible that he couldn't help. The only thing he could do was be there when Chichiri awoke.
>> 
>> A few hours later, Tasuki was roused out of his little nap, by shifting on the bed. He snapped awake and sat. He looked to the bed where Chichiri was shaking violently, his teeth clenched, and his face lined in sweat. Tasuki could have kicked himself for falling asleep. He rushed to the bed, and tried to calm his hysterical friend.
>> 
>> " Chiri! Chiri! Daijobu…I'm here…" he took Chichiri's hand, but the feverish seishi would not calm. Tasuki didn't know what to do to help his friend.
>> 
>> He sat on the bed and took Chichiri by the shoulders, and kept him still, afraid his friend might hurt himself. "Chichiri! What's wrong!? Calm down!" he fought hard against his friend, who surprised him in how strong he was with his sickness. Chichiri eventually calmed down and collapsed limply onto the bed, breathing hard. Tasuki let go of his friend's shoulders and watched for a minute before acting, and pulling the covers back up to Chichiri's neck. He once again took the water and towels and started to cool the hot brow of the sick seishi. Tasuki was surprised when Chichiri flinched away from his touch. "Chiri?" Chichiri's face furrowed and his good eye started to slowly open. Tasuki smiled a bit. He went to dab Chichiri's forehead again, but the monk flinched again. "Chiri? What's wrong? It's just me…" Chichiri turned his eye to his bright-haired friend.
>> 
>> "…T-Tasu…ki?
>> 
>> " Hai…it's me…"
>> 
>> " Onegai…don't…touch me…" Tasuki was confused.
>> 
>> " What?…You've got a fever Chiri…" he dipped the towel into the water. Chichiri closed his eye. Tasuki's heart went out to his friend. " Chiri…you need to be cooled…" Chichiri didn't respond, and Tasuki hesitantly took his friend's hand. Chichiri stiffened, but relaxed, and squeezed Tasuki's hand weakly." Arigatou…" his voice was soft, but it was just loud enough for Tasuki to hear. Tasuki smiled sadly, and squeezed back. Then he remembered what could happen if the body didn't get enough fluids…Tasuki picked up a glass of water, and turned to Chichiri.
>> 
>> " Hey…you should drink something…"
>> 
>> Chichiri looked to him and sighed. His friend was right. He nodded to Tasuki, who assisted Chichiri in sitting up. He handed Chichiri the water and supported his friend while he drank. Then Tasuki laid him back down." Feeling a bit better?"
>> 
>> Chichiri sighed. He was still quite weak.
>> 
>> " My head throbs."
>> 
>> "And…you're sweating…" he knew it hurt, but Tasuki knew it was necessary.
>> 
>> He dipped the towel in the water again, and bent over Chichiri. The older seishi saw it coming.
>> 
>> " D-daijobu…"
>> 
>> " Iie…yer not…" he put the towel to Chichiri's forehead. The coolness of the water sent chills down Chichiri's spine. He shivered. Tasuki gently wiped the fevered brow. He hoped his friend would get better soon.
>> 
>> A few days later, Chichiri had recovered, and was eating and drinking normally. Tasuki had been so relieved to see the monk feeling better. Chichiri had apologized many times afterwards, but Tasuki pushed it aside. He was just glad Chichiri was better. Chichiri soon cheered up, but Tasuki had some questions. He confronted him, asking what had driven Chichiri out in the rain. Chichiri winced. Tasuki waited.
>> 
>> " Well…it's just…"
>> 
>> Tasuki listened patiently, not rushing his friend. Chichiri sighed." My past Tasuki…"
>> 
>> Tasuki didn't understand.
>> 
>> " Yeah?"
>> 
>> Chichiri went quiet. He felt his chest tighten.
>> 
>> " It's not important Tasuki no da…don't worry about it…" he went to put his mask on, which infuriated Tasuki. He walked up and tore the crutch off Chichiri's face. Chichiri had a look of pure shock on his face. Tasuki furrowed his brow angrily.
>> 
>> " Don't think you can just push me away Chiri, and say it's alright….cause I know it's not! Then you'll go off and wear that damn mask! You hide you're feelings from everyone, and everything. You can't keep it locked up in there forever…it'll tear you apart…" his voice lowered, and calmed. He looked down, still holding the mask. " …And I don't want to see that happen to ya Chiri…"
>> 
>> Chichiri felt very vulnerable without his mask. He couldn't hide his feelings now. He turned away from the bandit. Tasuki looked back up to him.
>> 
>> "Talk to me Chiri…yer my best friend…you can talk with me about anything…"
>> 
>> " I don't want to Tasuki…"
>> 
>> " Was it that bad?" he didn't just realize what he just said until it was too late. Chichiri tensed, and whirled around. His eye flared angrily.
>> 
>> " Yes it is Tasuki! I don't want to talk about it!"
>> 
>> Tasuki, shocked at his friends reaction, went on the defensive.
>> 
>> " Feh! Well fine! Wha'd ya do?! Kill someone?!"
>> 
>> Chichiri twitched.
>> 
>> "…Do you really want to know?" he walked up to Tasuki, looking straight in the eyes. Tasuki winced.
>> 
>> " Chiri…"
>> 
>> Chichiri's eye watered and he clenched his fists.
>> 
>> " I didn't just kill someone…I killed everyone!! My friends, and my family, along with the village!"
>> 
>> Tasuki backed up, and gave the insecure monk room to breathe.
>> 
>> " Chiri…Gomen ne…I shouldn't have asked…"
>> 
>> Chichiri didn't reply, just looked away. He turned to walk away, when Tasuki spoke up.
>> 
>> " Want to talk about it?" his voice was soft and understanding. Chichiri paused.
>> 
>> " I…don't know."
>> 
>> Tasuki walked up, and gently shifted his friend against the near wall. Chichiri looked at the ground.
>> 
>> " Chichiri?"
>> 
>> " I…don't-" he couldn't speak. Tasuki noticed, and squeezed the monk's shoulders.
>> 
>> " I'm here if you want to…"
>> 
>> " No."
>> 
>> " I just want to help…"
>> 
>> " Tasuki…let me go."
>> 
>> " Talk to me."
>> 
>> " Let-me. Go."
>> 
>> Tasuki didn't.
>> 
>> " Tasuki…" Tasuki recognized a threatening voice anywhere, and knew Chichiri wasn't bluffing.
>> 
>> " Please let me help…I just-" before he could say more, he was shifted and slammed against the wall. Tasuki shook his head.
>> 
>> " Chiri!-" he was shocked. Chichiri had just attacked him. Tasuki stood. "Chiri…why'd ya do that? That's not like you…"
>> 
>> " Just leave me alone…Onegai."
>> 
>> " Not until you talk to me…I'll help ya I swear!"
>> 
>> " I don't want to…"
>> 
>> " Then I ain't stopping'!" he walked up to Chichiri again. Chichiri was a bit surprised, but quickly took a hold of himself. He cast a barrier around himself. Tasuki gritted his teeth and walked into it. It repelled him, but Tasuki fought. Chichiri was shocked.
>> 
>> " Tasuki!"
>> 
>> " Will ya talk?"
>> 
>> " Tasuki please-" Tasuki smiled. "Tasuki! I'll destroy you!"
>> 
>> " Heh, you won't let that happen…"
>> 
>> Chichiri knew it was true. Tasuki began to get tired. "Let's talk…please?"
>> 
>> " Are you really that determined?" Tasuki's smiled answered his question.
>> 
>> Chichiri smiled a bit, and released the barrier. Tasuki stumbled, not having the barrier to lean against. Chichiri caught his friend quickly and steadied him. Tasuki smiled.
>> 
>> " You takin' me up on my offer?"
>> 
>> " Alright Tasuki…" he sighed. Tasuki nodded. " Nine years ago, I had two friends I had lived the past eighteen years with…Hikou and Kouran."
>> 
>> " You were mumbling those names while you were sick…"
>> 
>> " Oh…well…Kouran and I were engaged and were to marry soon…but one day she came up to me and told me…"
>> 
>> Tasuki waited. "She told me couldn't marry me anymore."
>> 
>> " Why?" he shut up. Chichiri continued.
>> 
>> " She didn't tell me, so I didn't know….I assumed it was because she fell in love with Hikou. But I had a temper back then, and didn't quite take it well. So that night I went out to get revenge for myself. I…wanted to kill Hikou…I confronted him at the river and managed to stab him…" Tasuki gasped.
>> 
>> " Stabbed him?!"
>> 
>> " Before I could do anything else, Hikou slipped and fell backwards into the raging river. I quickly forgot my anger and grabbed his hand. I held on to him as best I could. He was scared, but I told him I wouldn't let go…but the current was too strong and I couldn't quite pull him up. The next thing I know is Hikou telling me to look out. I turned upstream just as a log strikes me in the face. Out of reflex I let go, and heard Hikou scream. The last thing I saw was my best friend being swept down stream and disappear." he stopped. His shoulders were shaking. Tasuki's heart went out to his friend. "Then it flooded, and my village was destroyed. Nothing, and nobody was left behind…"
>> 
>> Tasuki's stomach tightened in sympathy.
>> 
>> " Chiri…"
>> 
>> Chichiri clenched his teeth.
>> 
>> " And it hurts me…this scare will forever more remind me of that day." he looked away, his eye closed, tears falling. Tasuki shuddered.
>> 
>> " That's terrible…poor guy…nothing left…"
>> 
>> " Chichiri…I had no idea…" Chichiri didn't speak. Tasuki went to Chichiri and pulled him close into an embrace. He couldn't think of anything else to do to comfort his friend. Chichiri tensed, but soon relaxed.
>> 
>> " Tasuki…"
>> 
>> Tasuki soon noticed Chichiri sinking to the ground, and followed, still holding his friend.
>> 
>> " Shh…Chiri…just let it out…I'm here…"
>> 
>> Chichiri sank to his knees, and shook, not being able to hold everything in anymore. He allowed himself to be comforted, held in his friend's arms. He was glad he had someone who understood, and was willing to care for him. He leaned into Tasuki, glad for the support.
>> 
>> Tasuki held the distraught seishi against him, cradling him in his lap. He rubbed Chichiri's back and whispered comforting words in his ear. He began to quietly rock the body in his grasp, hoping to calm his friend. But he knew Chichiri's tears wouldn't end soon. Yet he still stayed, letting his friend cry onto his shirt, and let out his grief and stress. He was glad he could finally help. And he was glad Chichiri respected him enough to let him in…As he held his dear friend and companion to him, he promised himself to always be there for Chichiri…
>> 
>> The next day, Chichiri felt a lot better, now that he had talked about what had been. He also thought had strengthened the strong friendship he had with Tasuki. He was lucky to have such a great friend. And he hoped it would remain that way for a long time…
>> 
>> " Tasuki?"
>> 
>> " Nani Chichiri…?"
>> 
>> "…Arigatou…"
>> 
>> " Heh…no problem Chiri."
>> 
>> End
>> 
>> -----------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> Awww...I liked this story, I thought it came out really well. I'd love reviews!


End file.
